Let's Think!
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble (lagi)/Di saat sebuah permainan memerlukan berpikir untuk menjawabnya./"Bumi itu bulat-ssu!"/Warning Inside! Review please? :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Let's Think"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gak jelas, Membingungkan, Ide absurd, Humor garing, Alay. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Bumi Itu Bulat**

"Bumi itu bulat…" Kise menggambar sebuah lingkaran secara gravitasi. Membentuk bulatan dengan tangannya. Saat ini anggota _Kiseki No Sedai _sedang beristirahat sejenak dari latihan basket—bagaikan neraka—yang baru saja diberikan sang kapten. Awalnya keenam anggota ditambah Momoi itu sekadar istirahat tanpa bercakap-cakap. Namun keadaan hening seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara Kise Ryouta terdengar dan menjadi awal pembicaraan.

"Satu sama dengan nol, nol sama dengan satu."

Kelima anggota Kiseki No Sedai, yang bahkan Akashi ditambah Momoi mengangguk.

Kise tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan. "Satu tambah satu berapa?"

"Tch!" Aomine berdecak kesal, "Seperti itu saja tidak tahu, tentu saja jawabannya dua, bodoh!" dan perkataannya pun mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain.

Kise terbahak. "Aominecchi salah! Jawabannya adalah nol!" serunya, setelah itu ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Bumi itu bulat," katanya, "Satu sama dengan nol, nol sama dengan satu. Sepuluh tambah delapan berapa?"

"Delapan belas?" kali ini Midorima yang menjawab,

"Salah!" Kise kembali tertawa, "Jawabannya tiga,"

"…."

"Bumi itu bulat," Kise kembali menggerakan tangannya, membentuk bulatan. "Satu sama dengan nol, nol sama dengan satu. Seratus tambah satu berapa?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Akashi sekali pun. Si pemilik _emperor's eye_ itu hanya diam menatap Kise tajam. Tampak kesal. Oh, ayolah, jangan katakan ia kesal karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kise.

Kise menyeringai senang, "Tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Ng…" suara Kuroko terdengar, membuat perhatian semua orang beralih ke arahnya. "Jawabannya…dua?"

_ Eh? _

"Benar-ssu!" teriak Kise girang lalu memeluk si penjawab, "Kurokocchi memang hebat!"

"Tunggu! kenapa jawabannya dua, Tetsu?!" ujar Aomine ketus, meminta penjelasan.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menebaknya secara asal?" timpal Akashi kemudian. Binar di kedua matanya masih terlihat kesal. Terlebih begitu melihat Kuroko menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan terakhir," seru Kise, "Bumi itu bulat. Satu sama dengan nol, nol sama dengan satu. Sepuluh ditambah seratus berapa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ayolah," Kise cemberut, "Pikirkan!"

"…"

"…"

Semua orang melirik Kuroko.

"Tiga," ucapnya datar sambil mengangkat jari telujuk, tengah dan manis secara bersamaan.

Semuanya melongo.

"Kenapa bisa jadi tiga?!" Oke, Aomine mulai frustasi,

Kise tertawa puas. "KARENA BUMI ITU BULAT-SSU~~~!"

* * *

**Dengarkan Baik-baik**

Kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _sinting_ Kise, Midorima memikirkan sebuah tebakan lain. Dan ia memastikan bahwa TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN yang tahu jawabannnya, termasuk Kuroko juga Kise. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu memulai.

"Sekarang giliranku," Midorima berdeham sebentar. Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju kepadanya. "Dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku."

Masing-masing memasang pendengarannya dengan tajam.

Tapi bukannya memberikan pertanyaan, Midorima malah menepuk tangan ke sana kemari.

_ Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! _

Astaga! Midorima habis terbentur apa?

Tepukan berhenti. "Berapa nyamuk yang aku tepuk?"

_Pfft…jadi itu tepuk nyamuk?_

"Tentu saja empat-ssu!" jawab Kise riang, "Aku mengingat tepukannya tadi!"

Midorima tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan letak kacamata. "Jawabannya lima, Kise."

_Apa lagi ini?!_

"Ehh? Kenapa bisa lima-ssu?!"

"Sial! Pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi itu?!" Aomine menarik rambutnya frustasi. Tatapan Akashi semakin tajam. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Momoi tampak berpikir-pikir mengapa jawabannya bisa lima. Lalu Murasakibara…

"Midochin, bisa ulang pertanyaannya?"

Midorima mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku." Ia mulai kembali bertepuk nyamuk.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! _

"Berapa?"

"Lima!" timpal Aomine langsung, "Aku benar kan?"

_Jelas salah, bodoh!_

"Salah _nanodayo_, jawabannya adalah—"

"Satu, bukan?"

Oh! Midorima menoleh ke arah Murasakibara. Sedangkan yang ditatap tampak tidak peduli dan hanya fokus pada makanan di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, _nanodayo_?"

"Kenapa satu-ssu? Kenapa satu?!"

"Karena aku mendengarkan perkataan Midochin." Jawab Murasakibara kalem.

Midorima mendengus. Tidak mungkin tahu. Murasakibara pasti hanya asal-asalan menjawab. Pasti.

"Baiklah, sekarang tebak lagi." Kembali Midorima melakukan gaya bertepuk nyamuk.

_Clap! Clap! _

Yang lain melongo. Sudah saja?

"Berapa nyamuk yang baru saja aku tepuk tadi? Kalian bisa menebaknya?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hingga terdengar suara Murasakibara menguap. "Jawabannya sebelas, Midochin."

Gunting melayang sampai merobek bungkus makanan Murasakibara.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan jawabannya, Shintarou, Atsushi?"

_Oh dear…_

* * *

**Sebelum Menjawab**

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aura yang cukup menegangkan. Mau tak mau, Midorima harus menjelaskan bagaimana trik tebakannya tadi pada Akashi. Walaupun ia enggan melakukannya. Oh! Jangan tanya kenapa Midorima enggan memberitahunya, yang namanya sebuah tebakan pasti ada trik di dalamnya. Dasar Akashi tidak mau berpikir!

"Baiklah, kali ini giliranku!" suara nyaring seseorang diiringi tepukan terdengar dari Momoi Satsuki. Gadis itu meminta perhatian anggota _Kiseki No Sedai. _Setelah semuanya menatap dirinya, termasuk Akashi, Momoi tersenyum lebar.

"Berpikir sebelum menjawab," Momoi memulai, "Yang pertama adalah sepatu, yang kedua adalah baju, yang ketiga adalah syal. Apa yang keempat?"

Aomine berdecak lalu menguap malas. "Aku sudah tahu tebakan itu, Satsuki." Katanya, "Mmm…majalah Mai-chan, kan?"

_Eeh?_ Si Ahomine itu menjawab?

"Mouu…Dai-chan tidak seru!" Momoi mengembungkan pipi.

"Hei, kenapa bisa majalah Mai-chan, _nanodayo_?"

"Kenapa bisa majalah Mai-chan, Aomineechi?!" Kise mengulang pertanyaan Midorima sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Aomine keras. Sudah tadi tidak bisa menebak yang Midorima, kali ini ia tidak bisa menebak yang Momoi. _Poor Kise_.

"Uaaahh! Kise! Jangan menarik-narik bajuku, bodoh!"

"Satsuki, berikan lagi pertanyaannya." Perintah Akashi tanpa menghiraukan adegan Kise yang tengah 'menyiksa' Aomine. Kali ini ia tidak akan gagal. Tidak!

"Ingat, berpikir dulu sebelum kalian menjawab!" Momoi memperingatkan, "Yang pertama adalah merah, yang kedua adalah kuning, yang ketiga adalah hijau. Apa yang keempat?"

_Merah…kuning…hijau…di langit yang biru?_

"Biru," jawab Kuroko cepat, wajahnya datar.

_Salah total!_

"Masih salah, Tetsu-kun~~~"

"Aomine-kun," pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu melirik Aomine, "Kau tahu jawabannya,"

"Ehhh…" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Etoo…Pelangi?"

_WHAT THE….!_

"Kenapa bisa jadi pelangi?!" merasa frustasi, Kise mulai menjambaki rambut Aomine. Tidak lupa menambah guncangan di bahu laki-laki _dim_ itu. Akashi yang merasa kesal karena didahului kembali melempar gunting dan _nyaris_ mengenai Aomine.

"Momochin, kenapa bisa pelangi?" ternyata Murasakibara juga merasa kesal karena Aomine bisa menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu. Sedangkan Midorima hanya berdecak kesal sambil diam-diam memikirkan jawabannya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana! Masa tidak tahu!" gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Walau dalam hati tertawa puas mengerjai anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_. "Sudah kubilang **berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab!** Kalian mengerti?!"

"Baik!" seru semuanya, serentak.

"Ingat! Cerna dulu di pikiran kalian!" Momoi kembali memperingatkan, "Yang pertama adalah berenang, yang kedua adalah karate, yang ketiga adalah kendo. Apa yang KEEMPAT?"

"BASKET!" lagi-lagi menjawab serentak—tentu saja dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda—minus Aomine yang hanya bisa menahan tawa.

_Neeettt…..meleset. Wrong. False. Gagal._

Semua—kecuali Momoi tentunya—memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tajam seolah-olah ingin menelannya saat itu juga, meminta jawaban.

"Hehee…Takoyaki?"

"KENAPA TAKOYAKI?! DAPAT DARI MANA?!"

* * *

**Bayangkan**

_Criss! Criss!_

Semua orang mematung. Oh tidak, gara-gara berbagai macam tebakan tadi, tanpa sadar mereka baru saja membangunkan seekor singa yang sedang tertidur. Dan salahnya lagi, mereka justru tengah berada di kandangnya. Mati sudah.

Semua orang—minus si _emperor's eye_—melirik Kise dengan tajam.

_Ini semua berawal dari dia!_

"Sekarang aku akan mencobanya," ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai tipis, sebelah tangannya sibuk memainkan gunting. "Mungkin tebakanku sedikit berbeda. Tapi aku ingin salah satu dari kalian bisa menjawabnya. Latihan akan kutambahkan dua kali lipat jika menjawab salah. Kalau tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menjawabnya, latihan kalian akan kutambahkan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat."

_Gulp._ Mati sudah. Anak buah Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar berada dalam bahaya.

Sang kapten baru saja mengeluarkan perintah. Dan perintahnya absolut.

"Kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya—minus Akashi dan Momoi—mengangguk pasrah.

_Kami-sama…tasukete kudasai…._

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Ia mengambil napas perlahan lalu mengembuskannya cepat, gunting di tangannya masih setia menemaninya. Ini menarik, pikirnya.

"Aku sedang mengecek ponsel ketika sebuah pesan masuk," Akashi memulai, "Saat mengecek, lift yang kutunggu akhirnya bergeser terbuka, dan setelah itu aku berada di dalam lift."

Anggota Kiseki yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Lift berada di lantai delapan. Naik ke atas satu lantai, ke kanan satu langkah, lalu ke atas satu lantai, setelah itu ke kiri dua langkah. Ada di mana aku?"

_Tunggu…_

_ Sejak kapan lift bisa menggeser ke kanan dan ke kiri?_

"Anggaplah lift-nya bisa bergeser," sela Akashi sinis seperti bisa membaca pikiran anak-anak buahnya. Termasuk Momoi.

Oh…

Mereka sadar kalau perkataan Akashi Seijuuro adalah mutlak. Termasuk lift yang bisa bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri. Baiklah, itu unik.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" tanya Akashi, menunggu.

"…"

"…"

"Ng…kau berada di lantai lima?" jawab Aomine sekenanya. Jujur saja, ia penasaran dengan tebakan yang satu ini.

"Salah," seringai menghiasi wajah Akashi, "Daiki, kutambahkan latihanmu menjadi dua kali lipat."

_Mati kau Aomine Daiki!_

"Aku ada di lantai satu,"

Yang lain melongo. Kecuali Kise yang langsung memekik, "Eh?! Lantai satu?! Tapi tadi Akashicchi tidak turun tujuh lantai! Kenapa bisa di lantai satu?!"

Aah…dasar Kise Ryouta, tingkat penasarannya benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Padahal ia yang memulai semua ini, kenapa malah berbalik tidak bisa menjawab tebakannya? Ironis.

"Kau harus membayangkannya, Ryouta." kembali Akashi membuat pertanyaan, "Kali ini lift berada di lantai empat. Ke kanan dua langkah, lalu ke bawah satu lantai, berpindah lagi ke kiri satu langkah, setelah itu naik satu lantai. Ada di mana aku?"

_Kenapa rumit sekali?!_

"Err…kau ada di lantai…" Midorima membuka suara, sama sekali tidak takut akan salah. "Tetap di lantai empat?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab aku tetap berada di lantai empat, Shintarou?"

"Sesuai laju lift-nya. Kanan, bawah, kiri lalu naik. Ada empat laju, benar kan?" Hoho…Midorima begitu percaya diri. Mengingat kalau hari ini tingkat keberuntungan Cancer berada di paling atas. Sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya bisa berdoa kalau jawaban Midorima benar. Ini juga menyangkut hidup mereka seandainya tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menjawab.

"Salah," kembali Akashi menyeringai, "Aku ada di lantai lima. Latihanmu akan kugandakan, Shintarou."

_Dasar licik!_ _Hanya ke lantai lima saja mana mungkin lift harus berputar-putar seperti itu dulu! _

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab?"

"Aku menyerah Aka-chin," sahut Murasakibara mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Gaaahh! Kenapa ini sulit sekali?!" Aomine semakin frustasi. Sudah tiga tebakan sebelumnya ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Lalu latihannya dilipatgandakan. Menyebalkan!

"Aku penasaran sekali-ssu! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya!" padahal semua ini terjadi karena dirinya, tapi akhirnya Kise menyerah. Ckck, salah sendiri membuat tebak-tebakan seperti itu.

"Ini benar-benar membingungkan," bahkan otak Momoi yang digunakan untuk menganalis pun tidak bisa mengahadapi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kalian semua menyerah?" Akashi tertawa iblis, "Kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, latihan kalian semua kutambahkan sepuluh kali lipat."

_Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!_

"Akashi-kun," tiba-tiba saja suara Kuroko terdengar. Sempat terlupakan, tepatnya. "Apa kau bisa memberikan pertanyaannya lagi?"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Kulihat sepertinya kau bisa menjawab, Tetsuya."

"Aku akan mencobanya,"

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Akashi. "Lift berada di lantai lima. Turun satu lantai, bergeser ke kiri satu langkah, setelah itu naik dua lantai, dan kembali bergeser ke kanan dua langkah, turun dua lantai, lalu ke kiri satu langkah, dan akhirnya naik satu lantai. Ada di mana aku?"

_Ugh! Berjuanglah Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!_

"Ng…" Kuroko bergumam pelan sambil menunduk, tampak berpikir. Jeda sejenak, setelah beberapa detik, Kuroko mendongak lalu menatap Akashi dan bekata, "Akashi-kun tidak ke mana-mana. Karena Akashi-kun masih berada di lantai lima."

Ah.

Sebuah panah menohok tepat jantung Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku benar kan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi berdecak kesal. "Baiklah. Kau menang, Tetsuya."

"BANZAII!"

Anggota Kiseki yang lainnya—lebih tepatnya Kise dan Aomine—bersorak riang. Terlebih karena Akashi tidak jadi menambah porsi latihannya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat. Oh, Kuroko Tetuya benar-benar seorang dewi fortuna. Seorang penyelamat. Berlebihan, memang.

"Oh, ya, Tetsuya."

Semua orang kembali tediam. Sedangkan objek yang dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh dan menatap Akashi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dengan sepasang _heterochrome_ yang menyihirnya untuk diam di tempat.

"Ada apa Aka—"

Semuanya menganga. Terkejut. Tercengang.

Ketika mendapati kapten klub mereka menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko sampai mendekat, mendekap tubuh mungil itu sebentar, setelah itu menciumnya tepat di kening. Ya, menciumnya.

M-e-n-c-i-u-m-n-y-a.

"Aku lupa," Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, "Itu hadiah bagi orang yang bisa menjawab tebakanku."

Semuanya mematung. Wajah mereka memucat.

"AKASHI SEIJUURO MODUS!"

* * *

**A/N : Huaa! Apa ini?!/ditendang. Udah tau Suki paling lemah bikin cerita kayak gini, jadinya aneh gini kan?!/plak. Oke, sebenernya ini pelampiasan gara-gara UTS! Aargh! *malah curcol*. Dan engg...itu tebak-tebakannya, pasti Minna udah tahu kan? Hehehe. Dan kalo diceritain gini, jadi mudah ketahuan deh triknya XD. **

**Gomenne, Suki emang gak bisa bikin fic humor (entah ni fic bisa dibilang humor apa enggak). Sekali lagi ini cuma pelampiasan aja. *Sobs*/pundungdipojokan. Makasih sebelumnya yang udah baca. PM saja kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan./apalagiini**

**Jadi, akhir kata...**

**Review please? :'D **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Let's Think!"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Ide absurd, Alay, Gaje. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Kamera**

"Bosan sekali-ssu~~~"

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat, Kuroko meliriknya sekilas, Midorima tidak menghiraukan si kepala kuning itu, Murasakibara terlalu fokus pada makanannya, Akashi menatapnya tajam—walau yang ditatap pura-pura tidak menyadari—sedangkan Momoi mengangguk setuju. Aahh….hari ini ada apa lagi dengan kumpulan pelangi itu?

"Aku juga bosan Ki-chan," kedua pipi Momoi mengembung, gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang ditekuk. Berbeda dengan kedua orang itu, kelima anggota lainnya yang terdiri dari Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine juga Akashi masih tetap duduk manis dengan memakan bekal masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keluhan dua orang tadi.

Hari ini, keenam anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ ditambah Momoi menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap gedung sekolah, seperti biasa. Membawa bekal masing-masing yang dibawa dari rumah, memakannya bersama-sama di atap gedung, dan saling mencicipi bekal masing-masing. Dan jangan bertanya jika di antara semuanya bekal makan Murasakibara-lah yang paling banyak dan bekal makan Kuroko-lah yang bisa terbilang sedikit. Ckck…

"Momochin dan Kisechin bosan?" ya, walaupun bekal makanan yang dibawanya paling banyak, semua harus mengakui kalau cara makan laki-laki itu cepat. Dimana ada makanan, semuanya bisa habis dalam hitungan detik. Ah, ya, berlebihan, memang. Senang karena akhirnya ada yang mendengarkan mereka, Kise dan Momoi mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu…" Murasakibara membereskan kotak bekal dan sisa-sisa makanannya tadi, "Kalian mau bermain permainan teka-teki denganku?"

"YA!" seru mereka bersamaan. Dan pertanyaan Murasakibara juga jawaban mereka berdua tadi mengundang rasa penasaran yang lainnya.

"Baiklah…" laki-laki berambut ungu itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu memosisikannya seperti memegang sebuah kamera.

"Click…click…click…" kedua tangan Murasakibara bergerak asal, "Aku memotret sesuatu. Apa yang aku potret?"

"Eh? Permainan apa itu-ssu?" Kise mengangkat alisnya,

"Sudahlah, Kisechin jawab saja. Apa yang aku potret?"

"Mmm…pohon?" Momoi menebak benda yang mungkin terfoto secara _invisible_ oleh Murasakibara.

Gelengan kepala.

"Awan?"

Kembali Murasakibara menggeleng, lalu menjawab. "Aku memotret Kisechin."

"EHH! Tapi kau tadi tidak memotret Kise!" sempat menguping, akhirnya Aomine jadi ikut dalam permainan Murasakibara.

Laki-laki tinggi itu angkat bahu. Kembali memotret, "Click…click…click…Aku memotret sesuatu. Apa yang aku potret?"

"Tunggu…kau bilang sesuatu, kenapa tadi jawabanmu Kise?" tanpa sadar Midorima pun jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Apapun bisa aku potret, Midochin."

"Atsushi, berikan petunjuk yang jelas." Bahkan Akashi juga.

"Ahh! Kenapa bisa aku-ssu!"

"Mungkinkah…kotak bekal itu?" Kuroko ikutan dengan menunjuk kotak bekal Kise, karena berada paling dekat dengan Murasakibara.

Gelengan kepala. Murasakibara tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memotret Midochin."

Semua orang menatap Midorima.

"Apa?! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa harus Midorimacchi?!" frustasi, Kise mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sekali lagi!" tantang Aomine kemudian. Tidak sabaran.

Kembali Murasakibara mengangkat kedua tangannya, memosisikannya seperti memegang kamera. Lalu, "Click…click…click…" mengarahkannya secara asal, "Aku memotret sesuatu. Apa yang aku potret?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Akashi sekali pun.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Murasakibara heran,

"Aku menyerah-ssu!" rengekan Kise itu mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya, Mukkun?"

Kembali senyum bodoh itu tersungging di wajah Murasakibara. "Aku."

"MANANYA!"

"Atsushi, tidak ada jatah makanan selama enam bulan."

* * *

**Black Magic**

Aneh sekali teka-teki seperti itu bisa keluar dari otak Murasakibara Atsushi.

Semuanya tak habis pikir, makanan apa yang telah membuat laki-laki jangkung itu mendapat sebuah permainan yang aneh seperti itu?

Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak ingin kalah dengan pertanyaan Murasakibara tadi.

"Black magic," Aomine menyeringai ke arah Kuroko. Ya, mereka bekerja sama. Cahaya dan bayangan. Keduanya bermaksud membalas dendam terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa mereka jawab.

Dan tebakan _absurd_ itu muncul di benak Aomine.

"Tetsu, tutup mata."

Kuroko menutup mata.

Aomine menyeringai, "Tetsu akan menebak barang yang akan kita tunjuk, oke?"

Anggukan 'ya' terlihat dari kelima anggota lainnya.

Aomine menatap yang lainnya. Meminta benda apa yang akan mereka tunjuk untuk ditebak oleh Kuroko.

_Lucky item Midorima yang berupa kotak bekal keropi. _

"Oke, Tetsu, buka matamu."

Kuroko membuka matanya. Sedikit heran ketika mendapati anggota lainnya menatap dirinya dengan teliti. Memangnya dia itu spesies jenis baru?

"Sepatu?" tanya Aomine,

"Bukan," Kuroko menggeleng.

"Pintu?"

"Bukan,"

"Rambutku?"

"Bukan,"

"Sumpit hitam Akashi?"

"Bukan,"

"Kotak bekal Midorima?"

"Ya."

"APA?!" teriak Momoi tiba-tiba, "Kenapa bisa?! Dai-chan jangan-jangan memberi kode pada Tetsu-kun?!"

"Jangan seenaknya!" laki-laki dim itu mengacak rambut Momoi asal, "Ini namanya _black magic_,"

"Satsuki hentikan itu," ujar Akashi dingin—setidaknya kesal karena tidak tahu triknya—lalu menatap Aomine tajam. "Coba sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini Tetsuya terus menutup mata,"

Aomine mengangkat bahu, sedangkan Kuroko iya-iya saja. Toh, yang penting semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam jebakannya bersama Aomine. Fufufu….

Kuroko kembali menutup mata.

Midorima menunjuk anting Kise, dan Aomine mengangguk mengerti.

"Lantai?" tanya Aomine,

"Bukan."

"Rok Satsuki?"

"Bukan."

"Kacamata Midorima?"

"Bukan."

"Ponsel Kise?"

"Bukan."

"Anting Kise?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa bisa, nanodayo?!" O-oh…sepertinya _tsundere_-nya Midorima bisa berubah menjadi _yandere_. Terlihat urat-urat kekesalan di pelipisnya. Dan…tidak jauh seperti Akashi. Kali ini sang _emperor's eye _itu tidak ingin kembali dikalahkan. Tidak lagi!

"Ini aneh! Kenapa bisa?! Kenapa Kurokocchi bisa menebaknya?!" lagi-lagi sang model itu berteriak frustasi. Di sisi lain, Murasakibara hanya diam memandangi teman-temannya. Terlihat tidak berminat, atau mungkin sudah menyerah karena tidak mengerti.

"Daiki, jangan bermain curang seperti itu," kilah Akashi, kedua tangannya ia tahan agar tidak langsung mencekik si pembuat tebak-tebakan yang bernama _black magic_ sialan itu!

Aomine menelan ludah, melirik Kuroko sekilas untuk meminta bantuan.

"Aomine-kun tidak berbuat curang, Akashi-kun." Sahut Kuroko kalem, "Sudah dikatakan dari awal. Kuncinya itu _black magic_."

"Aku minta sekali lagi, Dai-chan!" teriak Momoi tidak terima.

Aomine menyeringai senang. Merasa bahagia telah membodohi teman-temannya, termasuk Akashi—walaupun ia tahu takkan mengatakannya secara gamblang. Bisa-bisa jiwanya sudah melayang karena jantungnya tertancap gunting.

Kali ini Akashi menunjuk _emperor's eye_ miliknya.

"Kotak bekalku?" tanya Aomine lagi,

"Bukan,"

"Celana dalam hitam Satsuki?"

"DAI-CHAN!" yang akhirnya Aomine berhasil mendapat tamparan keras di kedua pipinya.

"Bukan."

"_Emperor's eye_ Akashi?"

"Ya."

"GYAA! Sejak kapan Kurokocchi memiliki indera keenam?!"

"Dapat dari mana, _nanodayo_?!"

Aomine dan Kuroko saling pandang, keduanya menyeringai, lalu terkekeh geli. "_Black magic_."

* * *

**Segitiga Antara**

Lagi-lagi Midorima mendengus kesal. Sudah dua kali ia kalah dari orang semalas Murasakibara dan orang sebodoh Aomine. Pasalnya ia tidak ingin jika harga dirinya dikalahkan hanya karena tebak-tebakan kedua orang itu. Tidak apa jika Akashi, tapi jika mereka berdua?

Huh! Rasanya Midorima ingin membakar _lucky item_-nya sendiri.

Midorima benar-benar tidak terima. Orang sepintar dirinya dan se-_tsun_—baiklah yang itu tidak perlu dibahas—pun bisa merasa kesal hanya karena sebuah permainan konyol.

"Segitiga antara lantai ini, dinding ini, dan pintu itu." Midorima memulai, ia menunjuk ketiga benda tadi secara berurutan.

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat, "Heh?! Itu tidak membentuk segitiga," protesnya retoris.

"Jawab saja, _nanodayo_. Segitiga antara lantai ini, dinding ini dan pintu itu."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Kise mengangkat tangan, "Pasti kotak bekal, kan?" laki-laki itu mencoba menebak dengan logikanya benda yang berada di antara ketiga benda yang disebutkan Midorima tadi.

_Huh! Dasar naïf!_

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan-ssu? Kalau begitu sumpit?"

"Sepatu?"

"Mukkun?"

Gelengan kepala lagi. Midorima mendesah pelan. Fufufu…ia memang pintar, bukan?

"Baiklah…" Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku menyerah. Apa jawabannya?"

"Kau sendiri, _Ahomine_."

"Kenapa bisa? Minechin kan tidak ada di ketiga benda tadi," jari telunjuk Murasakibara mengarah pada Aomine, lalu beralih menunjuk ketiga benda sebelumnya. Kebingungan.

Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamata. Mengangkat bahu acuh. Namun hatinya bersorak riang. _'Ini berkat lucky item kotak bekal keropi milikku, nanodayo.' _

"Pertanyaan berikutnya. Segitiga antara Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi."

"Sebentar—" sela Momoi, dipandangya ketiga orang tadi dengan teliti, "—yang berada di antara mereka bertiga…Tetsu-kun?"

"Kenapa Tetsu? Dia kan tidak berada di antara kami, tapi berada di dekat kami. Mana mungkin bisa membentuk segitiga?"

"Memang bagaimana bentuk segitiga yang ada di pikiran Midorimacchi? Dari tadi tidak ada yang benar-ssu!"

Midorima mendengus, mengangkat bahu, lalu menggeleng.

_Tidak ada yang benar!_

"Cih!" Aomine mendecih malas, "Aku menyerah lagi!"

"Jawabannya Momoi, _nanodayo_."

_Kuso! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pikiran si tsundere itu?!_

"EEH?! Tapi aku tidak berada di antara mereka!" Momoi menatap Midorima kesal, ditambah dengan Kise yang mulai merengek mengapa bisa seperti itu jawabannya. Sedangkan si pemberi soal hanya bisa mendelik acuh. Rasanya senang juga.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir." Midorima menarik napas panjang. Yakin seratus persen tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tebak-tebakan ini memang unik, Midorima tahu itu. Bahkan Akashi sekalipun tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Segitiga antara aku, dia dan kamu."

"Bukankah ketiga itu tidak bisa dilihat, Midorima-kun?"

"Jawab saja, _nanodayo_."

Namun sepertinya, dugaan Midorima meleset. Karena ia baru saja mengejek sang _emperor's eye._ Laki-laki berkaca mata itu sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai sinis kapten klub basketnya.

"Jawabannya…Tetsuya?"

Semua orang menatap Akashi.

Hening beberapa detik.

Setelah itu melirik Midorima.

_Kenapa bisa tahu, nanodayo?!_

"Aku benar kan, Shintarou?"

Midorima mendesah pasrah. Tebakannya ketahuan juga. "Baiklah, Akashi. Kau benar,"

"APA?! KENAPA BISA?!"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Karena di sana ada Tetsuya,"

_Eww…dasar gombal, modus, licik!_

* * *

**Pertanyaannya**

"Sekarang giliranku," suara tepukan ringan terdengar. Akashi Seijuuro menatap keenam temannnya satu per satu. Tidak lupa seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Ya…_mood_-nya memang sedanng bagus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mengalahkan pertanyaan Midorima.

"Perhatikan pertanyaannya," intruksi Akashi, semua orang mengangguk. "Ini apa?"

Akashi mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Jempol," jawab yang lain, serentak. _Memangnya mereka ini anak TK apa?!_

"Kalau ini?"

Jari telunjuk terangkat.

"Telunjuk,"

"Ini?"

Kali ini jari kelingking.

"Kelingking,"

Jeda sejenak. Akashi mengangkat jari manis. "Kalau ini?"

_Ini permainan apa?! Masa seperti itu saja tidak tahu?!_

"Tentu saja itu jari manis-ssu!" Kise yang paling semangat untuk menjawab. Yang lainnya mengangguk sambil tertawa. Pertanyaan seperti itu terlalu mudah!

"Salah,"

Tawa mereka berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang, perhatikan pertanyaannya. Jawabannya adalah telunjuk," pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum licik sambil mennggerakan jari telunjuknya. Anak-anak buahnya ini memang polos.

"Ini apa?" Akashi melanjutkan. Ibu jarinya kembali terangkat.

"Jempol,"

"Kalau ini?" jari jempol menghilang, jari telunjuk terangkat.

"Telunjuk,"

"Ini?" Telunjuk digantikan oleh kelingking.

"Kelingking,"

"Ini apa?" setelah itu yang terangkat kembali jari telunjuk.

"Telunjuk!" jawab Aomine cepat, "Aku tahu itu adalah telunjuk!"

Akashi menggeleng. "Jawabannya jempol, Daiki."

_Sebenarnya siapa yang gila di sini?!_

_Hah?_ Aomine melongo parah. Kise menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Midorima terus merutuk dalam hati dengan pertanyaan Akashi. Murasakibara menguap malas. Momoi menggembungkan pipi. Sedangkah Kuroko menatap kelima jarinya, lalu menggerakannya seperti ubur-ubur.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak?" sahut Akashi kemudian, "Aku akan memberikan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ bagi yang bisa menjawabnya."

Kedua bola mata Kuroko sontak berbinar-binar. Sebuah bola lampu _invisible_ berada di atas kepala pemuda bersurai biru itu begitu mendengar kata '_vanilla milkshake_'. Sedangkan di sisi lain, yang lain hanya memberenggut sebal.

_Itu sih khusus untuk sang pemain bayangan saja!_

"Sudah kubilang, _perhatikan pertanyaannya_ baik-baik." Akashi mengingatkan, seperti memberikan sebuah pepatah. "Cerna baik-baik apa yang aku katakan, mengerti?"

"YA!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Ini apa?

"JEMPOL!"

"Kalau ini?"

"TELUNJUK!"

"Ini?"

"KELINGKING!"

Jeda sejenak. Akashi melebarkan tangan, menunjukan telapak tangannya. Kelima jarinya terangkat semua.

_Bagaimana bisa menjawabnya kalau seperti itu?!_

Namun, satu per satu jari Akashi mulai turun.

Dimulai dari ibu jari, setelah itu jari kelingking, berlanjut ke jari telunjuk, disusul oleh jari manis. Sehingga jari tengah masih berdiri.

"Ini?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Bukankah itu artinya…_

"Kelingking," sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju pada pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan yang minim itu. "Jawabannya adalah kelingking, Akashi-kun."

_Kekuatan vanilla milkshake bisa juga ternyata…_

"Kurokocchi~~~" suara Kise yang merengek mulai terdengar, "Kenapa jawabannya jari kelingking? Aku tidak mengerti-ssu!"

"Kenapa kelingking Tetsu-kun!"

Mengacuhkan ocehan Kise dan Momoi, anggota yang lainnya beralih menatap Akashi. Meminta kepastian apakah jawaban Kuroko benar atau tidak. Merasa ditatap, Akashi mendengus angkuh lalu terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi selanjutnya, "Pulang sekolah, akan kutunggu kau di depan gerbang keluar. Aku akan mentraktirmu _vanilla milkshake_ di Maji Burger. Jangan terlambat!"

Seulas senyum simpul tersungging di wajah Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"_My pleasure_, Tetsuya."

Semuanya terdiam. Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlebih begitu melihat Akashi dan Kuroko mulai bangkit berdiri, mengambil kotak bekal, setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu menuju tangga untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Dan tepat pada saat itu bel berbunyi masuk terdengar.

"KALAU MAU MODUS TIDAK PERLU MELIBATKAN ORANG LAIN UNTUK BERPIKIR SEGALA!"

Semuanya—kecuali Midorima dan Murasakibara—berteriak frustasi.

Mengalahkan suara dering bel.

* * *

**A/N : Aduuh/ketawafrustasi. Kenapa jadi gini ya? Humornya semakin memaksakan/pundungdipojokan. Jujur, awalnya gak ada niat untuk bikin kelanjutannya, tapi gara-gara liat hasil UTS *garukin tembok* Suki jadi bikin pelampiasan lagi deh/curcol. **

**Oh ya, arigatou buat Minna yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya ^_^ Untuk fave dan review-nya juga XDD *bow***

**Gomen kalo penjelasan Suki di PM kemarin absurd ya/dicekek. Dan untuk chapter sekarang, Suki bakal kasih clue.** Di antara keempat pertanyaan di atas, dua di antaranya memiliki cara yang sama**. Ya! Itu Cluenya/apaancoba. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Minna! \(^o^)/**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please? :D **


End file.
